Hurt (KaiSoo)
by iNZeSoo
Summary: Kasih sayang adalah permainan yang mempertaruhkan sebuah perasaan.


Title : Hurt

Author : iNZeSoo

Cast : Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai, DO Kyungsoo, and Other

Ini adalah FF Oneshoot perdana saya, jika terdapat banyak typo, dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD mohon dimaklumi.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Terlihat di depan sebuah gerbang yang bertuliskan 'XOXO HIGH SCHOOL' seorang lelaki berawakan tinggi dengan kulitnya yang eksotis itu tengah menatap sekolah di dalamnya dengan senyuman lembut penuh keyakinan.

Jongin POV

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku memasuki sekolah baru. Dengan alasan keluarga, aku rela meninggalkan teman-temanku di sekolah sebelumnya demi suatu _kebahagian.._

-kaisoo—

Sekarang aku berada di depan kelas 3-3, kelas dimana aku akan belajar.

"Annyeonghaseyo Kim Jong In imnida, bangapsemnida"

Kulihat semua orang berbisik-bisik dan menatapku dengan ekpresi yang berbeda-beda namun mataku hanya tertuju pada satu orang di kursi paling ujung dia menatap datar padaku dengan matanya yang bulat, beberapa saat tatapan kami bertemu sampai songsaem menyuruhku duduk di kursi kosong di belakang yang hanya terhalang satu kursi dengan namja bermata bulat tadi.

Setelah pelajaran Park songsaem selesai dan bel pun berbunyi, setiap orang mencari kesibukannya masing-masing termasuk mengisi perut mereka termasuk namja yang sedari tadi kuperhatikan, kini beranjak pergi keluar kelas sendirian dengan wajahnya yang hampir - bahkan - tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Sudahlah, jangan pedulikan dia." Seseorang dari belakang mengintrupsiku lalu aku pun berbalik menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu ?"

"Do Kyungsoo namja yang sedari tadi kau perhatikan, jangan kau pedulikan." Kata-kata itu membuatku semakin penasaran apa maksudnya.

"Dia seperti mayat hidup, tak berekspresi bahkan suaranya pun tak terdengar lagi" Kupikir dia mengerti dengan tatapan ku tadi dan sekarang sesuatu membuatku tak mengerti.

"lagi ? berarti-"

"Ya.. dulu tepatnya 5 bulan yang lalu sebelum kecelakaan orang tuanya, dia namja yang periang juga baik. Dan... ahh.. berhenti menatapku seperti itu Kim !"

Aku kaget setelah dia berteriak padaku, mungkin dia risih melihat ekspresiku ketika serius memperhatikannya.

"Ah_, mian_. Lalu ?"

"Lalu... aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi padanya hehe.."

Hah, padahal aku sudah penasaran tadi -_-

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kantin ! aku mengenal siapa orang mengetahui banyak tentangnya"

Dia sepertinya memang bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Baiklah tapi jangan memanggilku 'kim' panggil saja aku Kai, teman-temanku dulu memanggil seperti itu. Kau ?"

"Sehun, Oh Sehun. Baiklah Kai _kkaja_ !"

Perkenalan yang aneh tapi tidak buruk. Aku pun pergi bersamanya untuk mengisi perut kami yang kelaparan sekaligus bertemu orang yang mengetahui banyak tentang namja itu, Do kyungsoo yang dapat menarik perhatianku sampai _sejauh_ ini...

-kaisoo-

"Kyugi, lebih baik kita makan di kantin. Eoh ?"

Seorang namja bermata _deer _tengah membujuk namja mungil di sampingnya yang sedang memakan _kimbab _sambil membaca buku tidak menghiraukan sama sekali orang yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu.

"Hannie.."

"Eoh ? Hunnie !"

Namja yang dipanggil _Hannie_ itu pun menghampiri kedua pria yang berada tak jauh dari tempat duduk yang diduduki olehnya dan Kyungsoo.

"Kenalkan ini _namjachingu_ku dari kelas 3-2" Luhan sontak merona, Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya kepada orang yang belum dia kenali.

"Dia anak baru di kelasku, namanya Kim Jongin"

Jongin pun mengulurkan tangannya dengan tersenyum.

"Panggil saja aku Kai"

Luhan menjabat tangan yang berwarna kontras dengan tangan miliknya.

"Xi Luhan imnida"

Setelah berjabatan tangan, mata Jongin melihat ke arah belakang Luhan yang terdapat namja mungil sedang memperhatikannya. Mereka bertatapan untuk yang kedua kalinya namun hanya beberapa detik saja Kyungsoo langsung memutus kontak mereka setelah menyadari Jongin atau lebih disapa Kai itu juga melihat ke arahnya.

Setelah melihat Kyungsoo yang bersifat dingin, dia mengalihakan tatapannya pada kedua namja yang sedang berbisik-bisik.

"Arasseo"

Hanya kata itu yang bisa Kai tangkap oleh pendengarannya.

"Kai-"

"sebaiknya kita berbicara sambil makan saja _Hunnie_.. Kai _kajja_ !"

Dengan sigap Sehun pun menarik tangan Luhan menuju Kantin diikuti Kai di belakangnya setelah sebelumnya melirik Kyungsoo sekilas.

"Kyung ! Aku pergi ke kantin, Annyeong !"

Teriak Luhan karena jarak mereka sudah terlalu jauh di tarik Sehun kekasihnya.

-Kantin-

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau ketahui dari Kyungsoo ?"

"Semuanya."

"Apa _motiv_mu ingin mengetahui semuanya ?"

"Aku . . aku hanya penasaran, apalagi tadi Sehun menggantungkan ceritanya. Kau tahu ? aku itu orang yang mudah penasaran."

Ucap Kai panjang lebar namun tingkahnya itu membuat Luhan menyerngitkan halisnya kemudian berbisik pada Sehun di sampingnya yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan makan siangnya.

"_Hunnie _apa benar seperti itu ?"

"Sudahlah _Hannie _beritahu saja dia, mungkin dia bisa membantu."

"Tapi-"

"Berhentilah berbisik-bisik di depanku." Mereka langsung menatap Kai.  
"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal buruk padanya." -_-

Melihat ekspresi Kai, Luhan sedikit berpikir lalu menghembuskan nafasnyaa.

"Baiklah, karena kau sepertinya sedikit peduli pada Kyungsoo aku akan menceritakan apa yang aku tahu. Tapi sebelum itu aku mau kau berjanji satu hal."

"Apa ?"

"Jangan pernah kau memarahi atau menyakiti Kyungsoo." Raut muka Luhan menjadi serius.

"Arasseo, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk memarahi maupun menyakitinya."

"Ok, aku pegang janjimu. Aku akan menceritakan apa yang ku ketahui. Do Kyungsoo aku biasa memanggilnya _Kyungie _adalah teman pertamaku semenjak aku memasuki sekolah ini, dia sangat baik dan ceria bahkan tak pernah memiliki masalah dengan seseorang. Dia berasal dari keluarga yang bisa dikategorikan orang kaya, orangtuanya pun sangat baik karena aku pernah berkunjung ke rumahnya, dan dia memiliki satu kakak laki-laki bernama Suho. Setelah kematian orangtuanya 5 bulan yang lalu Kyungsoo sempat terpukul dan absen selama seminggu."

Luhan menjeda ceritanya,merasa kerongkongannya kering dia meminum _bubble tea _dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Pada saat itu aku sempat khawatir lalu mendatangi rumahnya namun _hyung_nya yang membuka pintu dan menyuruhku masuk setelah mengenalkan diriku. Aku tidak melihat Kyungsoo disana dan _hyung_nya pun tidak berniat memanggilnya untukku. Kalian tahu kenapa ?"

Kedua orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Luhan dengan serius termasuk Sehun yang memang belum mengetahui pun ikut menggeleng seperti yang Kai lakukan.

"Awalnya aku tidak mengerti tapi setelah aku melihat kondisi Kyungsoo, aku tahu. _Hyung_nya memintaku myenyembuhkan Kyungsoo karena dia- Kyungie. ."

Luhan melebarkan matanya saat tatapannya menagkap sosok namja mungil yang dia biacarakan, Kyungsoo. Sontak Kai dan Sehun melihat ke arah tatapan Luhan, dan mereka semua terdiam dengan pikiran pikir panjang Kyungsoo menjauh dari sana dengan tenang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini ekpresi seorang Do Kyungsoo tak berubah sama sekali.

Luhan yang tersadar langsung berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo diikuti Kai dan Sehun. Luhan berhenti tepat di depan Kyungsoo sedangkan keddua namja tadi hanya beberapa langkah di belakang Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, kau marah ? _Mianhae_ . . aku-"

"Ternyata kau tak lebih dari sebuah boneka orang itu" Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Luhan dengan kata-kata dingin dan menusuk namun mengundang orang-orang untuk melihat mereka lebih tepatnya Kyungsoo berbicara lagi.

"Kyungie, aku melakukan ini sebagai seorang teman bukan boneka _hyung_mu. Kumohon Kyung-"

"_Chingu_ ? apakah aku menganggap orang yang menghianatiku sebagai teman ?"

Lagi, Kyungsoo memotong setiap perkataan Luhan dan tak menunggu jawaban darinya dia pergi begitu saja setelah dia berkata dengan dingin tanpa ekpresi seperti itu.

Sakit, hanya itu yang saat ini Luhan mata jauh dari pelupuk mata _deer_nya, Sehun yang mengetahui itu pun menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya berharap rasa sakit itu hilang, rasa sakit ketika tak dianggap oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Ya, Luhan memang sering di acuhkan oleh Kyungsoo tapi saat ini perasaannya lebih sakit karena Kyungsoo sendiri yang mengatakannya.

Kai hanya diam melihat semua ini, melihat kepergian Kyungsoo, dan Luhan yang sedang menangis di pelukan Sehun.

"Kai, aku akan ke kelas Luhan dan menenangkannya."

Kai mengangguk, hanya itu yang dilakukannya, mengangguk dan melihat kepergian semua orang.

-kaisoo—

Bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran terakhir dimulai namun guru belum menandakan kedatangannya melainkan seorang Oh Sehun datang dengan wajah yang lesu.

"Sehun, _ottokae_ ? bagaimana dengan Luhan ?"

Kai yang melihat Sehun masuk, langsung memberikan pertanyaan padanya. Sehun melihat sekilas ke arah Kai lalu menatap tajam pada Kyungsoo yang saat ini hanya membaca buku tak menyadari tatapan Sehun.

Sehun mungkin akan menghajar Kyungsoo saat ini jika tidak ingat pesan Luhan untuk tidak menyakitinya, dan hanya bisa menahan amarah kemudian duduk di kursi miliknya terletak si samping Kai, namja berkuliat _tan _itu masih setia menatap Sehun menanti jawaban.

"_Gwenchana_, asal kau tahu, aku adalah kekasih yang tidak bisa melihat orang yang dicintainya MENANGIS"

Sehun sengaja menekankan kata 'menangis' sambil melirik Kyungsoo di sebelah kirinya. Kai kembali diam, karena situasi saat ini terlihat seperti perang dingin. Sehun yang terus menatap tajam Kyungsoo namun namja itu tidak merespon sama sekali apalagi ekspresi yang tidak berubah terlihat menyebalkan di mata Sehun tapi semua itu berhenti saat Jung songsaem masuk dan memulai pelajaran.

-skip-

Dua orang namja terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang di dalam kelas yaitu kelas 2-2. Ya, itu adalah kelas Luhan, dan yang sedang menunnggu adalah Sehun dan Kai. Tentu saja Sehun sedang menunggu kekasihnya tapi Kai ? dia merasa bersalah tadi dan berencana meminta maaf pada Luhan.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Luhan membereskan bukunya, sekarang dia tengah sedikit berlari menghampiri Sehun dan Kai dengan ceria.

"Eoh ? kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu ?" Kai menatap Luhan bingung begitu pun Sehun yang terakhir kali melihat Luhan terisak.

"Aigoo... ternyata kalian belum menyadarinya." Kata-kata Luhan tidak memuaskan tatapan Kai dan Sehun malah sebaliknya.

"Kejadian tadi . . membuat Kyungie berbicara lagi ! yeeaaa..."

Orang-orang di sekekliling mereka menatap dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda karena teriakan Luhan sedangkan Kai dan Sehun, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Mwo !?"

"Ckck.. lamban sekali kalian."

Keduan namja itu menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi kaget namun terkesan bodoh. Luhan yang merasa risih langsung pergi, tak lama Kai dan Sehun yang ditinggal pun mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Luhan.

"Tapi walaupun begitu, aku merasa bersalah atas kejadian tadi. _Mianhae_."

"_Gwaenchana_, mungkin sakit yang Kyungie rasakan lebih sakit dari yang ku rasakan saat ini."

Luhan tersenyum namun tersirat luka di dalamnya, membuat keadaan hening seketika sampai Sehun angkat bicara.

"Hannie, hari ini kita ke _Bubble Tea Shop_ ne ? sudah lama kita tidak kesana" Sehun dengan manja sambil merangkul pundak Luhan.

"Yak ! Bukankan kemarin kita pergi ke sana ? hah.. carilah alasan lain untuk menghiburku, kau memang tidak romantis."

"_Geurae _? hehe..."

Luhan memproutkan bibirnya imut sedangkan Sehun hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dan Kai hanya terkekeh melihat sepasang kekasih namun juga merasa iri. Ya, iri melihat dua orang yang saling tersenyum bahagia, hal yang mungkin tak bisa Kai lakukan bersama _dia._

-kaisoo—

"Kyungie, mianhae.. aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu... aku hanya peduli padamu. Walau kau tidak menganggapku sebagai temanmu.. tapi aku akan selalu di sampingmu sebagai seorang teman"

Di tempat duduk yang biasa Kyungsoo tempati pada jam istirahat. Luhan masih setia meminta maaf dan menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya sudah dia lakukan 4 hari terakhir ini.

"Sehun, apa Luhan tidak lelah bicara terus seperti itu walau Kyungsoo tak merespon sama sekali ? Kau juga sepertinya tidak berniat menghentikan Luhan."

"Itulah semangat yang Luhan miliki, perhatian yang membuatku jatuh dalam pelukannya. Aku tidak akan mematahkan semangat Luhan untuk menyembuhkan Kyungsoo."

Sehun tersenyum, Kai yang melihat itu pun ikut tersenyum lalu memandang dari kejauhan kedua -lebih tepatnya salah satu namja yang sedikit berisik di bangku taman sana.

-skip-

"Kai, hari ini kau akan pulang bersama kami lagi ?"

Sehun sedang memasukan buku-buku miliknya ke dalam tas dengan sedikit buru-buru karena Luhan sudah menunggu Sehun di depan kelas.

"Kurasa tidak, aku akan mengunjungi seseorang.. dan sepertinya kalian butuh waktu berdua."

"Hehe.. kau selalu tahu Kai, baiklah aku duluan.. bye !"

Kai hanya tersenyum lalu kembali membereskan buku-bukunya yang sempat tertunda, Kai terlihat sangat santai saat melakukan hal itu dan sesekali melirik ke arah Kyungsoo. Sepertinya dia sengaja melakukan hal itu sampai Kyungsoo keluar, dia pun ikut keluar.

Dengan jarak yang cukup jauh Kai mengikuti Kyungsoo pulang sekolah, berhubung rumah Kyungsoo tidak terlalu jauh jadi tidak memerlukan kendaraan untuk sampai ke rumah yang terkesan mewah itu. Hanya membutuhkan waktu tak kurang dari 15 menit, Kyungsoo memasuki gerbang rumahnya. Kai yakin itu adalah rumah Kyungsoo, dia hanya tersenyum saat namja mungil itu pulang ke rumahnya.

Kyungsoo POV

Beberapa hari ini seseorang selalu mengikutiku pulang ke rumah, aku tahu orang itu adalah anak baru bernama Kim Jongin. Aku tidak peduli apa yang dia lakukan namun aku merasa sedikit terganggu akan perbuatannya itu, dia terlalu ingin mengetahui tentang diriku seperti yang Luhan ceritakan padaku. Ya, sebenarnya aku selalu mendengarkan dan menyadari apa yang ada di sekitarku dan aku tahu semua itu adalah sesuatu yang buruk, sesuatu yang dipenuhi kedustaan bahkan seorang Luhan yang beberapa hari yang lalu terbongkar kedustaannya itu, cih.

Aku pun memasuki rumahku dengan tenang sampai seseorang mengganggu pendengaranku

"Soo, kau sudah pulang ? cepatlah mandi, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam."

Hampir setiap hari aku selalu mendengar suara itu namun selalu aku abaikan, terlalu malas bagiku berinteraksi dengan seorang pendusta dan aku membenci mereka yang seperti dia... _hyung_ku... yang bahkan tak ingin ku anggap sebagai _hyung._

Ku langkahkan kakiku menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar, membersihkan diriku di kamar mandi, lalu mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolah, setelah itu aku tidur. Aku memang melewatkan jam makan malamku namun jika aku lapar aku akan pergi ke dapur untuk memasak wlau itu tengah malam sekalipun karena aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan satu-satunya orang yang tinggal di rumah ini bersamaku.

Suho POV

"Sudah hampir tengah malam."

Aku pun langsung melanjutkan lagi tugasku. Sekarang aku menjabat sebagai Presdir dalam perusahaan keluargaku, oleh karena itu tugasku sangat banyak mungkin aku belum terbiasa dengan semua ini dan aku akan menyelesaikannya malam ini.

Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang jadi kuputuskan membuat secangkir kopi. Pada saat aku melangkah ke dapur, di sana terlihat Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak. Aku membuat kopi sesekali melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang saat ini sudah menyelesaikan masakannya dan makan di meja makan. Setelah selesai aku pun duduk di meja yang sama dengan Kyungsoo.

"Soo... Kau ingin bercerita pada hyung ? aku akan mendengarkanmu asalkan jangan seperti ini.. kumohon.."

"..."

"Baiklah, tapi... kau harus mendengarkan penjelasan hyung kali ini, tentang kec-"

Suho berhenti bicara karena Kyungsoo yang langsunng berdiri lalu pergi ke kamarnya, mungkin dia masih belum mau mengetahui keadaan sebenarnya.

"Aisshh..."

Suho frustasi, dia memijat pelipisnya dan dia teringat akan hal itu.

**Flashback**

"Aku pulang..." suara yang khas seorang namja mungil menggema hampir ke seluruh ruangan rumah yang cukup luas.

"Eoh ? Kyungie... kau sudah datang. Cepatlah mandi, kau bau sekali"

"Yak ! umma.."

Namja yang di panggil Kyungie itu memproutkan bibirnya lucu hingga ibunya tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi gembul itu.

"Aigoo.."

Setelah di sambut hangat oleh _umma_nya, Kyungie alias Kyungsoo pun pergi ke kamar dan membersihkan diri kemudian pergi ke arah dapur dan terdapat _umma_nya sedangmemasak.

"Umma... Kyungie ingin memasak .. ?"

"Arasseo, bersihkan dulu tanganmu."

Kyungsoo langsung mencuci tangannya setelah mendapat persetujuan karena berkat _puppy eyes _andalan Kyungsoo, ibunya bisa luluh seketika.

"Appa pulang.."

Mendengar suara itu Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri dan memeluk _Appa_nya, meninggalkan masakan yang sudah matang namun belum disajikan ke dalam piring membuat ibunya mengeleng kepala melihat perilaku sang anak.

"Hoho... Kyungie masih saja manja, kau kan sudah besar nak.."

terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo di pelukannya sampai di rasa cukup, melepas pelukan itu.

"Hyungmu kemana ?"

"Kurasa hyung ada di kamar . . mau Kyung panggilkan ?"

"Ya, kita akan makan malam. Appa akan ganti baju dulu."

pergi ke kamarnya sedangkan Kyungsoo pergi ke kamar _hyung_nya.

Tok Tok Tok

"Hyung.."

"..."

"Hyung.."

"..."

"Hyung. . . Kyungie masuk ne?"

Dengan ragu Kyungsoo sedikit membuka pintu yang tidak dikunci itu, dirasa tak ada sambutan Kyungsoo pun masuk perlahan.

"Ada apa ?"

Hyung Kyungsoo yaitu Suho keluar dari kamar mandi lalu menatap tajam pada orang yang tiba-tiba berada di kamarnya. Kyungsoo yang melihat tatapan itu sontak menundukan kepalanya.

"I-itu . . Appa me-menyuruhku memanggil hyung . . u-untuk makan malam"

"Apa aku mengijinkanmu memasuki kamarku ?"

"_Mi-mianhae_"

Karena nada Suho yang terkesan dingin membuat Kyungsoo takut dan pergi kembali ke dapur. Perilaku yang sering Kyungsoo terima dari _hyung_nya sendiri membuat dirinya terbiasa bersabar dengan tingkah Suho yang sebenarnya membuat hati Kyungsoo sedikit sakit.

"Kyungie.. mana hyungmu ?"

"Hyung baru selesai mandi, mungkin sebentar lagi hyung kesini Appa. "

Kyungsoo menjawab dengan senyum ceria khas bibirnya yang berbentuk hati membuat Appa dan Ummanya tersenyum melihat itu.

-skip-

"Suho, ada yang ingin Appa bicarakan denganmu."

"Ne, Appa."

Kyungsoo yang membantu _umma_nya mencuci piring, memperhatikan _Appa _dan_ hyung_nya pergi ke ruang kerja.

"Umma, apa yang mereka bicarakan ? Appa terlihat sangat serius tadi"

yang berada di samping Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan itu, dan Kyungsoo pikir dia tidak perlu mengetahui hal tersebut. Setelah selesai , Kyungsoo pun hendak pergi pergi ke kamarnya.

BRAAKK

Pintu ruang kerja Appa Kyungsoo terbuka dengan bantingan keras seseorang yaitu Suho yang saat ini tengah berlari ke luar rumah dan pergi menggunakan motornya.

"Appa... Waeyo ?"

Kyungsoo menatap _Appa_nya bingung sedangkan yang ditatap itu hanya menunjukan kekecewaan sebagai jawaban. Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti pun menatap ummanya seolah meminta jawaban namun Kyungsoo mendapatkan jawaban yang sama, tidak ada _kepastian._

Keadaan semakin tak pasti sampai pergi mengambil kunci dan hendak membuka pintu.

"Appa akan mengejarnya, kalian tunggu di rumah."

"Yeobo... aku ikut."

"..."

"..."

"Baiklah... Kyungie, kau jaga rumah ne ?"

BLAM

Pintu rumah tertutup menyisakan keheningan rumah tersebut. Kyungsoo masih belum mengerti keadaan saat ini. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunggu sampai mereka kembali.

"Sudah hampir jam 11. huft.."

Kyungsoo mendesah, dia khawatir dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya tidak Kyungsoo pahami. Dia sudah mencoba menelpon _Appa_ namun _handphone Appa_nya tertinggal sama seperti _umma_nya, Kyungsoo juga sudah mencoba menghubungi _hyung_nya namun tidak diangkat.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Eoh ? Hyung... ehm.. Appa dan Umma mana ?"

"Molla."

"Tapi hyung... Appa dan Umma pergi mengejarmu. Hyung dari-"

Kring kring kring

Suara _tellphone _ rumah memotong perkataan Kyungsoo, menunda sebentar pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan pada _Hyung_nya itu pun pergi untuk menjawab panggilan suara menganggu itu.

"Yobseyeo.."

"_Yobseyeo, Apa ini kediaman rumah Do Min Joon ?"_

"Ne, aku anaknya."

"_Saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa Tuan Do Min Joon baru saja mengalami sebuah kecelakaan."_

DEG

"_Yobseyeo... Apa anda masih di sana ? Yobseyeo.. "_

Suho yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang saat ini terdiam merebut _Tellphone_ dari tangan _dongsaeng_nya. Melanjutkan pembicaraan tadi karena Suho berpikir apa yang membuat Kyungsoo terdiam.

**Flashback End**

"Kai, ayo kita makan !"

"Aigoo.. kenapa hanya ada makanan di pikiranmu ? Dasar albino!"

"Yak ! item.. apa kau tidak lapar ? pantas saja kulitmu semakin gelap."

"Aish.. tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali ! Ck, baiklah.." -_-  
"Kyungsoo.. kau ingin ikut bersama kami ?"

Setelah pertengkaran dua namja yang sudah dekat selama 2 buan terakhir ini, kai pun mengakhiri perdebatan itu dengan bertanya lembut kepada Kyungsoo namun hanya kepergian namja mungil itu yang menjadi jawaban setiap Kai bicara padanya.

"Kkk.. Kai, kau harus bersabar menghadainya.. mendapatkan Kyungsoo tidak semudah ketika aku mendapatkan Luhan."

TAKK

"Yak ! appo Hannie.."

"Apa peduliku.. bahkan tadi secara tidak langsung kau memanggilku murahan."

Luhan pun keluar dari kelas, awalnya Luhan berniat untuk menemui Kyungsoo namun perkataan Sehun membuatnya kesal.

"Hannie ! Tunggu..."

Sehun mengejar Luhan dan menyisakan Kai seorang diri di kelas. Kai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi mencari Kyungsoo. Ya, semakin lama Kai semakin berani menunjukan ketertarikannya pada Kyungsoo, dan Kai yakin Kyungsoo menyadari hal itu.

Kai pergi ke tempat yang biasa Kyungsoo jadikan kantin untuk dirinya saja, Kyungsoo ada di sana, duduk manis dengan Buku di tangan kiri, sumpit di tangan kanan, dan makan siang di samping kanannya.

"Annyeong.. boleh aku duduk ?"

"..."

"Gomawo."

Hey, Kyungsoo bahkan tak memberi isarat apapun pada Kai. Sepertinya Kai sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Kyungsoo seperti halnya Luhan, dan Kai selalu berimajinasi sendiri tentang jawaban dari setiap pertanyaan yang Kai lontarkan pada Kyungsoo.

"Hari ini kau membawa makan siang apa ?

"..."

"Wahh... Spagetti. Ehmm... Harumnya wangi, boleh ku coba ?"

"..."

"Gomawo." Kai merebut sumpit Kyungsoo.  
"Selamat makan..."

Tanpa basa-basi Kai memakan _Spagetti_ itu, dan Kyungsoo ? Dia hanya diam membaca tanpa mempedulikan Kai akan menghabiskan makan siangnya.

"Mashita ! Kau memang hebat memasak Kyung.. dan kurasa kau baru makan sedikit, jadi aku hanya memakan sebagian saja. Hehe.."

"..."

"Igeo.. kurasa tidak ada salahnya kita memakai sumpit yang sama."

Merasa tak ada respon dari Kyungsoo saat Kai menyodorkan sumpit, Kai pun memaksa tangan Kyungsoo memegang sumpit yang tadi Kai pakai..

"Kyungsoo.. berhentilah membaca. Kau akan sakit jika tidak makan Spagetti yang enak ini."

Kai merebut buku Kyungsoo dan menyodorka makanan tadi di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Apa ? Kau ingin aku menyuapimu ? baiklah.."

Saat Kai hendak mengambil sumpit, Kyungsoo langsung memasukan _Spagetti _ke dalam mulutnya. Melihat respon Kyungsoo, Kai pun tersenyum memperhatikan Kyungsoo makan dengan lahapnya.

Kyungsoo POV

Bisa-bisanya Kai mengancamku seperti itu, ahh.. itu bukan hanya sebuah ancaman tapi Kai benar-benar akan melakukan hal itu. Kai, si namja brengsek yang selalu menggangguku, dia melebihi sikap Luhan ketika dia bersamaku. Kai selalu berimajinasi dengan semua tentang jawaban yang bahkan tak ingin ku jawab.

Dengan cepat kuhabiskan bekalku sampai habis namun tak menutup kemungkinan Kai akan pergi karena dia akan selalu membuntutiku sampai aku pulang ke rumah. Kai gila ! Jujur, aku ingin sekali dia menghilang dari kehidupanku.

Author POV

Pelajaran terakhir sedang berlangsung saat ini namun dua namja dengan warna kulit yang kontras itu kini sedang berbisik-bisik.

"Kai, apa tadi sukses ?"

Kai hanya mengacungkan jempolnya.  
"Dia merespon, sepertinya dia mendengarkanku."

"Jinja ? Daebak ! Kau punya strategi baru ?"

"Ne, aku akan melakukannya pulang sekolah."

"Arasseo.."

Tak ada pembicaraan lagi dan mereka kembali fokus pada pelajaran sampai bel berdering. Park songsaem keluar diikuti semua murid meninggalkan kelas.

"Kai ! _Hwaiting_ !"

Teriak Sehun yang berjarak sedikit jauh sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan, lalu mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Kai yang tersenyum melihat pasangan itu, dan mununggu Kyungsoo.

"Kkk... Sepertinya mereka sudah baikan."  
"Oh.. Hey Kyungsoo ! tunggu aku !"

Kai yang memperhatikan pasangan HunHan tadi tidak menyadari Kyungsoo mendahuluinya namun tak lama Kai pun mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau lihat pasangan tadi ? mereka serasi.. tapi kurasa kita juga serasi."

"..."

"Baguslah, kau juga berpikir seperti itu. Ehmm... besok hari minggu, kau ingin jalan-jalan bersamaku ?"

"..."

"Arasseo, aku akan menjemputmu besok jam 5 sore."

Tak terasa waktu berjalan cepat karena mereka terus mengobrol sepanjang jalan, itu pikiran Kai. Bagi Kyungsoo, waktu terlalu lambat sehingga dia harus mendengar ocehan Kai. Akhirnya Kyungsoo masuk ke rumahnya, Kai pun pergi setelah mengantarkan Kyungsoo dengan selamat.

-kaisoo-

Kyungsoo POV

Sekarang aku sudah berada di depan rumah. Jujur, aku sangat malas melakukan hal ini namun mau bagaimana lagi, jika Kai masuk ke rumah lalu bertemu orang itu. Aku tidak ingin Kai juga menjadi boneka seperti Luhan dan- tunggu... secara tidak langsung aku menggap Kai tulus selama ini..? tulus karena- ahhh tidak.. tidak ! Kai bahkan lebih menyebalkan dengan tingkah bodohnya itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin Kai berbuat hal yang di luar dugaanku. Iya aku yakin.

"Eoh ? Kyungsoo.. Sepertinya kau semangat sekali" Kai berucap setelah melepaskan _helm _yang bertengger di kepalanya.  
"Kajja ! Kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini"

Dengan ragu aku mengambil _helm _dari tangan Kai lalu menaiki motor setelah memakai pelindung kepala tadi.

Tidak lama kami pun sampai di sebuah tempat yang memiliki berbagai wahana. Kai menarik tanganku memasuki tempat itu. Aku sudah mencoba melepaskan tangannya namun dia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya, aku pasrah dan berpikir dia akan melepaskannya setelah memasuki area itu tapi ternyata dia terus menggenggaman tanganku.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau hilang, Kyung"

Cih, seolah dia bisa membaca pikiranku. Baiklah, sekali lagi ku coba untuk melepaskan tangan itu hingga..

BRUK

Ahh, aku menabrak seseorang tapi itu bukan salahku, Kai yang terlalu kuat menggemgam tanganku. Aku pun pergi ketika orang yang ku tabrak tadi akan memarahiku. Sekilas aku mendengar Kai meminta maaf pada orang tadi aishh.. dia membuatku muak.

"Kyung.. kau harus meminta maaf jika kau bersalah"

Dia pikir aku anak kecil yang baru bisa berbicara.

"Kau jangan bersikap bahwa kau benar ketika sebenarnya kau bersalah.. berhentilah bersikap seperti ini Kyung"

DEG

Kenapa aku merasa tidak enak dengan perkataannya... hah, aku tidak ingin memedulikannya. Saat ini aku sedang malas melakukan apapun, oleh karena itu sekarang aku hany duduk di bangku yang sudah disediakan tempat ini dan Kai ikut duduk di sampingku. Aku menutup mataku mengistirahatkan pikiranku.

"Kau lelah ? Bahkan kita belum memulainya sama sekali"  
"Baiklah, kita awali dengan _bianglala_."

Lagi.. dan akan selalu seperti ini.. memaksa tanganku di genggamnya, menarik tubuhku ke manapun dia inginkan, dan menganggap bahwa aku membalas perkataannya. Aku seperti sebuah boneka tapi bukan boneka suruhan seperti Luhan, aku seperti mayat hidup.. itu yang Sehun katakan padaku, aku bukannya rela Kai melakukan semua hal ini.. aku hanya tak ingin merespon karena itu membuat Kai senang seperti sebelumnya atau Kai akan terus memaksaku untuk melakukannya dan itu membuat telingaku panas.

Setelah Kai merasa puas, dia pun mengantarku pulang. Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung melepas pelindung kepalaku lalu pada saat aku hendak masuk, Kai menahan tanganku dan dengan terpaksa aku berbalik.

Chup~

Deg deg deg

Kai menciumku... tepat di.. bibir. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan, pikiranku tak bisa merespon, aku hanya bisa mendengarkan suara itu.. suara yang selalu muncul ketika aku.. bersama Kai.

PLAK

Tak lama aku mendengar suara itu, seseorang menambah jarakku bersama Kai lalu menampar Kai.

"Ini terlalu jauh Kai."

Suara itu, orang yang pernah ku anggap sebagai _hyung_. Dia yang menampar Kai, menatap wajah Kai tajam lalu menarik tanganku masuk.  
Aku belum bisa mencerna kejadian saat ini. Apa maksud dari Kai menciumku, apa maksud dia berkata seperti itu pada Kai. Aku terus memikirkan hal itu sampai..

"Kyungie.. mian.. jeongmal mianhae"

"Wae ?"

Aku tak sadar ketika berkata seperti itu, ini pertama kali aku bicara lagi di depannya. Sungguh.. aku tak tahu kenapa.. kenapa aku sangat ingin mengetahui apa maksudnya bicara seperti itu pada Kai... kenapa hal yang berkaitan dengan Kai membuatku bicara lagi...

Author POV

Suho terbelalak saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo walau dengan muka yang datar dan suara yang rendah, Kyungsoo merespon Suho.

"Wae ? kenapa kau menampar Kai ? kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu pada Kai ? kenapa –"

"Kyung !"

"Wae ?"

Masih dengan tatapan datar dan suara rendah Kyungsoo merespon Suho yang masih shock.

"Kyung, dengarkan hyung. Kali ini kau harus mendengarka penjelasan hyung."

Suho dengan lembut membawa Kyungsoo duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Kyungsoo hanya diam namun pandangan Kyungsoo berbeda tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini pandangan Kyungsoo terlihat kosog.

"Kyungie.. Mian, hyung salah telah meminta Kai untuk membantumu melakukan semua ini."

"..."

"Hyung pikir Kai tidak akan berbuat seperti ini, tidak seperti Luhan dan bisa menyembuhkanmu. Ternyata hyung tidak salah menilai Kai saat itu... saat hyung tidak menyetujui Appa dan mengakibatkan kecelakaan itu."

Sontak Kyungsoo sadar dan menatap Suho bingung, meminta penjelasan lebih dari _hyung_nya.

"A-apa maksudmu semua ini.. berhubungan dengan ke-kecelakaan itu ?"

"Kau ingat pada hari itu Appa ingin berbicara pada hyung ? Appa meminta persetujuan pertunanganmu dengan Kai karena alasan bisnis.. Kyungie, meskipun hyung selalu bersikap dingin padamu tapi hyung tetap menyayangimu dan tidak ingin kau di jodohkan dengan orang itu."

BRAKK

"Tidak ! Ada sesuatu yang salah dari perkataanmu hyung."

Dengan tiba-tiba Kai masuk ke rumah itu karena sebelumnya dia mendengarkan penjelasan Suho di dalam. Suho berdiri menatap tajampada Kai.

"Kai !? Sebaiknya kau jangan mencampuri urasan keluarga kami lagi !"

"Tidak ! sampai kesalahpahaman ini terselesaikan."

"Tapi-"

"TAK BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM !"

Kyungsoo benar-benar meledak saat ini, mendengar perkataan yang membuatnya semakin bingung. Dia berteriak sambil memegang kedua telinganya.

"Kyung, ku mohon tenanglah.. kami akan menjelaskan semuanya"

Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menurunkan tangannya lembut, dan memberi isarat agar Suho duduk.

"Baiklah Kyungie.. hyung akan menjelaskan yang sebenarnya. Appa bukan menjodohkanmu dengan alasan bisnis tapi karena Kai adalah anak dari sahabat Appa, dan hyung tetap tak ingin kau terluka Kyungie. "

Tak tahu mengapa, perlahan air mata Kyungsoo keluar begitu saja mendengar penjelasan hyungnya.

"Setelah kejadian itu kau sangat terpukul dan hyung meminta dokter untuk mengetahui kondisimu, dokter bilang kau mengalami sakit yang sangat dalam di hatimu.. setidaknya itu dalam bahasaku. Oleh karena itu hyung mencoba menghubungi keluarga calon tunanganmu dari _handphone _ Appa. Hyung pergi ke rumah Kai menjelaskan semuanya dan orangtua Kai menyuruh Kai pindah ke sekolahmu agar mudah mengawasi dan merawatmu tapi... setelah kejadian tadi hyung merasa Kai-"

"Hyung, tak bisakah kau merestui hubungan kami ?"

Merasa tak ada respon dari Suho yang sedang memperhatikan Kyungsoo, Kai pun ikut memperhatikan. Pikiran Kyungsoo saat ini terlalu kacau, setelah mendengarkan penjelasan _hyung_nya Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang dia rasakan.

"Kyungie.. kau marah ? kau bisa memukul hyung jika kau berpikir hyung penyebab kecelakaan itu.. tapi kumohon.. jangan memendam perasaanmu Kyungie.."

"Kyung, aku tahu kau membenciku karena kau tahu aku hanya suruhan hyungmu seperti Luhan tapi... setiap aku bersamamu aku merasa senang sampai aku tidak mengingat pesan Suho hyung karena... aku tulus.. tulus mencintaimu Kyungsoo. "

Air mata Kyungsoo kembali membanjiri pipi gembulnya itu, terlalu banyak hingga Kyungsoo terisak.

"hiks.. Gomawo .. jinja gomawo. Hiks... sekarang kyungie sadar hyung ..hiks..Kyungie selama ini telah salah menilai setiap orang ..hiks.. dan mianhae ..hiks... Kyungie terlalu memendam setiap rasa ..hiks.. sakit yang Kyungie alami. Dan Kai... _nado saranghae_"

Kai langsung memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo, tidak tahan melihatnya menangis dan Suho saat ini juga sedang menangis terharu.

"Sudahlah Kyung.. simpan ceritamu. Sekarang kau hanya perlu menghabiskan air matamu."

Semuanya terlihat sedang tersenyum bahagia dengan tetesan air mata mengalir keluar dari mata mereka.

.

.

**Epilog**

"Hyung ! Kyungie berangkat ne ? Kai sudah menjemputku" Dengan terburu-buru Kyungsoo menghampiri Kai di ambang pintu rumahnya.

"Ne ! pulang sekolah jangan kemana-mana !" Terdengar suara teriakan Suho dari arah dapur.

"Yak ! Aku akan membawa kabur dongsaengmu hyung !" Kai membalas teriakan Suho di dapur itu membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh lalu menarik Kai segera pergi sebelum Suho mengamukdan mengomli mereka berdua.

"Kai."

"Emh ?"

"Sekarang aku menyadari apa yang membuatku tertekan waktu itu."

"Apa ?"

"Aku terlalu menyemunyikan rasa sakitku Kai... rasa sakit ketika tidak merasakan kasih sayang seorang hyung dan aku mendapatkan kasih sayang itu ketika Appa dan Umma pergi untuk selamanya.." Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir tanpa suara.  
"Selama itu aku merasa kasih sayang adalah sebuah permainan Tuhan dan membuatku tak mengenal tulus tidaknya seseorang.. sampai malam itu tiba dimana semua permainan yang mempertaruhkan perasaan itu berakhir.. Kai"

Kai melihat pipi Kyungsoo yang sudah basah lalu menghentikan langkahnya membuat Kyungsoo ikut berhenti dan menatap Kai. Kai menyeka muka cantik itu lalu menatap dalam padanya.

"Kau sudah menceritakannya pada hyungmu ?"

"Belum, aku baru menyadarinya tadi malam."

Kyungsoo tersenyum membuat Kai ikut tersenyum lalu Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolah.

**Kkeut~**


End file.
